


Test Subject

by ghostlocks



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Senkuu, F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Ruri is only mentioned - Freeform, Senkuu cries, Sorry again, Top Chrome, Unrequited Love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlocks/pseuds/ghostlocks
Summary: Chrome hasn’t been himself as of late, and it’s up to Senku to make his friend feel better. Though, it seems like his solution only makes the situation worse, doesn’t it?
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Chrome wasn’t himself lately, and Senku noticed that. He was more reclusive and kicked Senku out of the house multiple times during the weeks and when he always came back, Chrome was even more miserable than before.

Senku wasn’t the type to encroach on someone’s privacy- but once the miserableness started affecting Chrome’s work ethic- he was tired of it. the threat of Tsukasa’s army stampeding the village increased, and Chrome fell behind, subtly endangering everyone.

It was around 9 that night, and Chrome was about to routinely kick Senku out of the house for privacy out into the winter snow. Those nights were miserable for Senku. He stayed within the village visiting the people and making close relationships- but the fact that the person closest to him was pushing him further away ate holes into his heart. 

“Senku.” 

Senku crossed his arms and refused to move. “No Chrome. I’m staying here until you tell me what’s been bothering you. You’re falling behind on your work and that could endanger everyone.”

“Senku…”

Senku’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, Chrome.”

“C’mon Senku! You have no idea how embarrassing this is!” Chrome begged and knelt on the floor, his hands in prayer. “I don’t want to tell you!”

“Alright. Then I’ll just be staying here.” Senku retorted. Chrome sighed and put his hands down and fell onto the futon. Senku sat there reiterating his point, waiting for Chrome to continue pestering him. 

Chrome never did. He eventually fell asleep, tossing and turning in his sleep. Senku sat there, still crossing his arms until he was asleep as well. 

The next couple days this was their routine. Chrome asked Senku to leave the hut, he refused, Chrome begged, he refused again, and Chrome plopped down onto the futon in frustration. Senku was beyond irritated. His eyebrows furrowed each time he found Chrome to be sulking along the building process, half heartedly listening to his explanations, and sitting around staring out into space in his free time. 

“Chrome.”

Chrome crossed his arms and looked away from Senku with his eyes closed.

“Chrome!”

Chrome’s head fell slack and he opened his eyes, engaging the other into a staring contest. The two sat opposite from each other in the hut on another winter night, no problems yet solved. “Fine! I’ll tell you. You better not make fun of me for it!” Senku raised an eyebrow, paying full attention now.

“I’m…” Chrome turned away, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “I think I’ve fallen for Ruri.”

Senku bursted out laughing. “Chrome! Are you serious? You just found out?” He continued to laugh, wiping away tears from his eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean??” Chrome piped up in agitation. 

“It’s pretty obvious that you like her Chrome. Why don’t you go out and confess?”

Chrome shook his head violently. “No! I could never do that! She’s no way interested in me!”

Senku smirked, wanting to toy with the other a bit. “How did you even find out that you liked her in the first place?” 

The blush on Chrome’s face grew more intense and Senku’s smile fell. “Well… I started having dreams about her. Simple enough right?”

Senku blinked. “Uh-huh. What kind of dreams?”

“Do you really have to prod like this?” Chrome blushed furiously, resting a hand behind his head in embarrassment. Senku noticed the man sweating, drops of sweat trickling down. 

“Yes I do, Chrome.” Senku said quietly. It was embarrassing for himself too. He already had a dumb idea to get Chrome to have the courage to ask Ruri out, it seemed logical enough. Chrome was just as logical as he when it comes to science, but for emotions it was an entirely different story. Senku thought relationships worked exactly like an equation, flowers plus a confession equals a couple. Why not test out the solution onto another person beforehand? That was his logic, at least. Chrome had a more realistic approach, albeit less formulaic. Senku had no idea what he was getting himself into. “How about this, you practice on me?” 

Chrome’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious??” He dropped the hand that was resting behind his head out of shock. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Senku continued on, a smirk on his face. “You think I’ll fall for you too?”

“I don’t know! Maybe you will!” Senku laughed in response. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Chrome frowned and muttered a “Whatever you say,” and inched closer to Senku. Before Senku registered what was going on, he felt the man’s hand cupping his jaw. Senku’s eyes widened and before he could protest, Chrome joined their lips together. Senku felt his face growing hotter as another hand cupped the other side of his face and held the two men together. Chrome’s eyes were closed, and soon before he knew it Senku relaxed into the kiss, melting into his touch. His eyes fluttered closed as the room no longer had its chill. He sighed once the kiss ended and he opened his eyes again. 

“What was that?” Senku asked Chrome in a whisper. 

“You said I could practice on you!” Chrome retorted. Senku winced and told him to quiet down, only now worrying the entire village would hear. 

“I guess I did.” He said silently, wondering how far this would go. Senku felt like a complete and utter idiot. He wasn’t expecting this at all, no, he just expected Chrome to blurt out some fake confession to him and Senku would revise it- creating the perfect confession the same way he would create the perfect gold wire by making a perfect cotton candy machine. He wanted to be a different kind of test subject. He felt Chrome’s breath hitch as Senku was brought into another kiss, albeit a more desperate one. Chrome closed his eyes and Senku noted his expression. It almost seemed like Chrome was doing everything in his power to pretend he was kissing Ruri, making Ruri feel good, and Senku noticed a small little painful twinge in his heart. He gasped when he felt a tongue prod against his bottom lip and his mouth went slack, allowing Chrome to explore his mouth. Senku started to shake out of arousal and grabbed onto both of Chrome’s forearms. Chrome let Senku go to take a breath, his eyes still closed, and continued the kiss. 

The kisses became increasingly more desperate as Senku whined each time Chrome let him go. Senku didn’t notice Chrome laying him on the futon, only registering the bites that became littered on his neck, only noticing the warm breath on his shoulders as each bite was licked to get rid of the shallow pain. Senku forgot what he was doing, what objective he had- only feeling cold air hit him when Chrome opened up the front of Senku’s dress for more access. 

Chrome stopped for a second when he tried to grasp something on his chest that wasn’t there. Senku held his breath, shuddering. Unshed tears fell when Senku looked up into Chrome’s disappointed face. Chrome looked at the mess he made, noting the bruises littered on the shoulders on the man below him. He sighed and continued onward, disappointed that the person he was kissing wasn’t actually Ruri. He decided not to stop, for Senku’s sake. He would practically cockblocking the person who agreed to do this by doing that. He decided to just try and renvelop himself in his own fantasies as he made love to Senku, while in his own mind he was having sex with the love of his life. 

Senku was hoisted onto Chrome’s lap and Senku held onto the man’s shoulders for support. Chrome kissed Senku’s shoulders once more as he wiggled out of his pants. His half-hard cock leaned against Senku’s thigh and Senku shuddered. He let go of Chrome’s shoulder to rip his dress off himself, dropping it onto the floor next to the pair. Senku rested his head on Chrome’s shoulder, panting into his neck. Chrome looked forward as he entered a finger into Senku. Said man wrapped his arms Chrome’s neck. He lost all feeling in his hands due to the pleasure that was traveling up his spine. Tears of pleasure and sorrow continued to travel slowly down his face. 

Senku mentally felt like shit. He hated himself for not being enough for Chrome, for even starting this in the first place, but his body couldn’t help but drown itself in the ecstasy of the situation- no matter how empty he felt. It was empty, the entire situation was empty- and Senku tightened his hold around Chrome’s neck as another finger entered, rapidly thrusting and curling in him, pressing against his prostate. His shudders increased, his moans grew louder, which was threatening to pull Chrome out of his fantasy.

Chrome swiftly put the head of his dick inside Senku, pressing his head into the man’s shoulder as he grabbed his thighs, slowly lowering the man onto his dick. Senku’s toes curled and he groaned once he was sitting on Chrome’s lap, all of him now inside his body. Chrome took no time and lifted Senku up again, meeting his hole with his own thrusts, hoping to hurry this all up. Chrome began to pant heavily, moans leaving his body on instinct.

“At least it’s feeling good to him too,” Senku thought to himself. Chrome was completely enveloped in his fantasy once again, his mind tricking itself into thinking that he was having sex with the beautiful village priestess, the person he grew up with and collected pointless looking rocks for years hoping one day he could use them to help the person he loved. 

“Ruri…” Senku’s breath hitched. Tears flowed down quickly now, a sob threatening to escape him. He buried himself deeper into Chrome’s shoulder, pitifully trying to escape. 

Chrome hit Senku’s prostate head on as Chrome’s thrusts quickened, and Senku felt his need for release building in his lower abdomen. A white heat was coiling, and he shuddered intensely as he came onto Chrome’s blue shirt- which he didn’t care to take off. 

The tightness around Chrome’s dick became too much as he released into his friend, an instinctual fear setting in. 

“Shit, Ruri! I’m sorry, I should’ve pulled out!” He spoke too soon, pushing himself from Senku. “Oh.” He said quietly, now remembering what was truly happening. 

“Oh.” Chrome said again, setting a worn out Senku onto his futon. Out of respect, he cleaned up his friend, wiping him down. He soaked his own shirt in a pail of water, washing out his friend’s cum that he released onto him. 

After being cleaned up, Senku turned away from Chrome and rested on his side. His back felt sore, and all he wanted was to tuck himself into a little ball and cry himself to sleep. Chrome eventually blew out the candle in the corner that lit up the hut weakly, and Senku heard him shuffling into bed and turn away from his friend.

A dreamless sleep fell upon Chrome, and Senku started to have dreams about being fucked by the man who never loved him.


	2. A Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ending to this since I kinda left it on a cliffhanger!! It’s definitely not sunshine and rainbows, that’s for sure.

Torches lit in brilliant colors, the sound of drums echoed over the waters- it was so loud and exquisite Senku believed that even fishermen at the coast below heard the celebration of the village.

Twas the night before the village priestess was to be wed, her arm forever linked to Chrome’s.

Chrome.

Senku peered out of the observatory looking out into the village, gently tapping the floor in the beat of the music. He stepped away to process the world around him, feeling the warm summer air. Senku did not oppose this marriage- it wasn’t that he was upset with Ruri getting married because he was the village chief and that by custom they were supposed to be together, no it was because of the past.

After a while, the dreams that plagued Senku after the event faded, but his heart strings were still plucked whenever he saw the two together. He couldn’t get angry at Chrome, he couldn’t step in between them in this stone world, where they all relied on each other for survival and for saving humanity. It would be selfish for Senku to disrupt the couple in the middle of the biggest celebration in their lives for his own needs.

What he personally wanted didn’t matter. He did want to go to space, he did want to rebuild civilization- but all those things were for the benefit of humanity as a whole, never solely for himself. 

Senku felt a palm on his shoulder.

He jumped out of his skin and looked over his shoulder to find the man himself, Chrome. 

“Are you okay Senku?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Senku spoke quietly and brushed Chrome’s hand off his shoulder. 

Chrome pursed his lips together.

“Why are you here, shouldn’t you be with Ruri?”

“And shouldn’t you be out there with us?” Chrome quickly retorted.

The atmosphere around them grew heavier. 

“It’s loud, too many people, I just wanted to get away for awhile.” Senku lied, looking back out into the village. Chrome sat down beside him and rested his elbows on the opening of the observatory. Senku took a quick glance at him and looked forward once more. 

“Are you thinking about what happened that night?” Senku lowered his head in response. Ever since that night, the two never called it a fling, never called it the one time they had sex- nothing of the sort. It was too embarrassing to even bring up the details with a simple, all encompassing title.

“You could say that.”

“You did fall for me after that, didn’t you?” Chrome laughed quietly, not laughing out of true amusement, but rather at the unexpected. “I can’t be with you, Senku.”

It was Senku’s time to laugh. “I know, Chrome. I would ten billion percent never interfere in between you two.” Senku waved his hand weakly, resting his head on his arms that rested on his knees.

Chrome smiled a small smile. Senku out his chin on top of his arms, looking forward again. Chrome shuffled, lifted up Senku’s head and gave him a small kiss.

Chrome stood up and began to walk out before Senku grabbed his arm quickly- now standing too. 

Senku returned the kiss, albeit a harsher and more desperate one, holding Chrome’s face in place. It went on for a couple seconds. Chrome felt the wave of Senku’s feelings being poured into the kiss, as Senku knew it was the last kiss he would ever give Chrome.

Senku released his head and stepped backwards.

“See you tomorrow Senku,” Chrome said softly before turning back around.

“See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @cowboyjunctions!!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, sorry if I made you feel sad


End file.
